<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Competition by Stregas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600518">The Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregas/pseuds/Stregas'>Stregas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, F/M, Large Cock, Older Woman/Younger Man, Scent Kink, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregas/pseuds/Stregas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuko is tired of Matarou and his dad trying to spy on her in the shower every day, so the two of them silently come up with a little game to see which of them can rise above the other. Unfortunately. Ryuuko didn't count on Matarou being as hung as a horse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mankanshoku Matarou/Matoi Ryuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, much like every single time Ryuuko took a shower in the Mankanshoku household, she felt the presence of two people just outside the room, most likely trying to peek in.</p><p>She let out a tired sigh, running her hands up her wet body one last time and moving the soaked hair out of her eyes as she grabbed the towel. This really was starting to get old. She'd gotten to know Mako's family pretty well by now, but still. Couldn't these two horndogs just give it a rest for once?</p><p>Wrapping the towel around her body, she took in a deep breath and then jumped out of the shower, quick as lightning. Much like she expected, she saw both Matarou and his dad past the slit of the door, and grit her teeth. The two took a step back and tried to run away but Ryuko was quick to kick the door with as much force as she could, slamming it against the older man and sending him running, a huge bump on his forehead.</p><p>"And stay away, goddammit!" she cried out, balling her hand into a fist. "Now you…!"</p><p>She paused. There was something different this time; Matarou hadn't gotten caught in her attack and was still standing there, mere inches from her. She scoffed. The little brat was getting fast, but she could still send him flying if she wanted to.</p><p>She glared at him, trying to communicate the threat non-verbally, but Matarou simply looked up at her, eyes slightly wide. They lingered there, simply staring at each other, for what was only a few seconds but felt like an entire minute. Just before she was about to open her mouth to tell him to scram, however, Ryuuko noticed something.</p><p>
  <em>W-what?</em>
</p><p>It was odd. For how clearly horny Matarou always was for her, she'd never actually seen the boy sporting a boner. She thought maybe it was because the boy was too… small for it to be noticed, but that clearly wasn't the case. As she looked down, she saw a truly massive, almost comical bulge start to form on the boy's shorts. Her mouth gaped.</p><p>
  <em>I…</em>
</p><p>It took her a moment to compose herself. She shook her head and looked back up to Matarou, furious that he'd seen her react in such a way, and was about to say something when their eyes met again. A sly smile formed on the boy's face, which only made the blush on Ryuuko's cheeks exacerbate. That little brat…</p><p><em>You lost this time</em>, his eyes seemed to say.</p><p>Ryuuko grit her teeth, but the boy was wise enough to turn tail and run away before she could say or do anything else, leaving her behind, naked and wrapped up only in her towel. She stared at the door for a little white longer, then clicked her tongue in annoyance and shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd reacted in such a way.</p><p><em>To think a kid like him has… something like that</em>, she thought bitterly. <em>It really isn't fair.</em></p><p>And yet as she walked back toward the shower, some of the wetness in her body was clearly not water.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sometime after, following a pretty tedious and difficult battle she needed Senketsu's help for, Ryuuko arrived back at the Mankanshoku household and decided to take another shower to clean herself of all the grime and dust result of the fight. And, just like last time and all the other before, she immediately sensed those two's presences again.</p><p>
  <em>For fuck's sake…</em>
</p><p>She wasted absolutely no time, wrapping herself up in the towel and jumping straight from the shower toward the door. This time, she opened it before delivering a devastating kick. Matarou managed to dodge, but she caught his father, throwing him across the room and slamming him against the wall. The man sat there, stunned, for a few seconds before getting up and running away as fast as he could.</p><p><em>Well, that's one taken care of</em>, she thought. <em>Now, this damn brat… can't believe he's gotten fast enough to dodge my kicks.</em></p><p>Though of course, there was something bigger she needed to worry about at the moment. Bigger and… harder. Much like last time, Matarou lingered just outside the door, looking up at her, that insufferably smug look starting to creep up his face. Ryuuko felt heat start to build up inside her, teeth clenching. She couldn't let him beat her again, that was for sure.</p><p>For a moment she considered simply kicking him away, but a bolder, almost insane idea formed in her mind. Had she been in her right mind, she probably wouldn't have done it. But she was angry and irritated and… well, perhaps something else at the sight of the huge bulge starting to form on the boy's pants again.</p><p>Her body almost moving automatically, she let her arms fall limp to the side, which means the towel covering her naked body falls to the floor immediately. She lets Matarou see her full, naked front. The boy gasps, eyes shooting wide open. It takes no time for the bulge in his pants to get bigger, harder, and it's a good thing that the boy was so taken in by the sight of her body, because Ryuuko can't help but lick her lips unconsciously a little.</p><p>After a few seconds, Matarou gulps and looks up at Ryuuko, half confused an half amazed. This time, it was her turn to shoot him a sly smile. She'd won, and both of them knew it.</p><p>Understanding this, Matarou frowned in defeat. Before leaving, however, he presses a hand against the huge bulge in his shorts and gives the member a little squeeze, as a show that the game will keep going. Ryuuko sneers, but there's no time to say anything else as the boy turns around and leaves down the corridor, leaving Ryuuko once more alone in the bathroom, her head full of nothing but the sight of that beautiful bulge.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This little game of theirs continued for a good few weeks, ever so slowly escalating as things got bolder and bolder and Ryuuko's sense of modesty slowly faded away to the background, replaced instead with that now familiar image of the boy's bulge, so enticing that it pushed every other thought out of her head. But of course, she wouldn't give in. She'd never lose against the little brat, she'd sworn that to herself.</p><p>After a while, Matarou's dad got tired of being kicked by Ryuuko while never actually getting to see a part of her, so he stopped trying to spy on her while she showered. That meant that only the little boy was left. She felt him approach the bathroom every single time, and every time she sighed and shook her head, although deep down she was glad he'd shown up.</p><p>At first she'd proceeded as usual, trying to force him out of the bathroom, flashing him a little and seeing as his bulge got bigger before the boy turned tail and ran. After a certain point, however, things started to change. Matarou would come into the room and she'd let him look at her naked form through the shower curtain, letting him stay there longer and longer every time before kicking him away.</p><p>She'd started thinking about letting him see her without the shower curtain when something odd happened. One day, while she was showering, she didn't see him appear. Had something happened? Why wasn't the boy here.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Ryuuko, though, Matarou had his own idea as to how to up the game this time. He had actually slipped into the bathroom, but just for a moment. As quickly as he could, he grabbed the girl's panties that were on the floor and sneaked away to another room, smiling as he got ready to work.</p><p>"Let's see how you react to this…"</p><p>He pushed his shorts all the way down in one go, freeing the thick, massive cock hiding beneath. It started getting hard as he grabbed it and jerked it a bit, forming a huge pillar of meat in front of him that looked very out of place in a small boy like him.</p><p>The tip and the rest of the shaft throbbed as he started jerking off, barely able to manage with just one hand as he held Ryuuko's panties with the other, placing it against the head of his cock. He used the soft fabric to masturbate. Little grunts left his lips as he pushed the skin of his member back and forth, quickly approaching his orgasm as he hadn't managed to cum in a really long time.</p><p>"Hgnh! Hhgh, take this Ryuuko!"</p><p>After only a couple minutes, he felt his cock throb and his balls tighten and knew what was coming. Pointing the tip of his cock straight at the panties, he let out a deep groan and unloaded a thick, paste-like rope of cum onto the fabric, staining it completely. It was extremely thick and yellow-ish, with a smell that permeated the entire room as soon as it exited his dick, and more and more ropes of cum followed after that one.</p><p>In the end Ryuuko's panties were completely covered by his cum, which stuck to it as though it were glue. Matarou smiled to himself</p><p><em>It's the perfect gift for someone like her</em>, he thought deviously. <em>Let's see if she likes it.</em></p><p>Ryuuko, meanwhile, was about to finish her shower and, if she had to admit it, felt more than a little disappointed that the little brat hadn't shown up yet. Still, she couldn't stay here forever. Letting out a sigh, she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel before stepping out.</p><p>And there, just as she stepped onto the carpet, she saw Matarou waiting for her under the sill of the door.</p><p>"You…"</p><p>She looked surprised for a moment, but then a familiar smug smile formed on her face. As usual, she grabbed onto her towel and let it fall to the floor, giving the boy a good eyeful of her wet, naked body. She even went as far as to draw her arms closer toward her, pushing her tits against each other and making them stand out more than usual.</p><p>But, strangely enough, Matarou didn't react like she'd expected him to. He didn't blush or look away, and his eyes didn't open wide in surprise. But worst of all, that familiar bulge didn't form in his pants.</p><p>All he did was shine her that satisfied smile of his before turning around and leaving.</p><p>
  <em>W-what the…?</em>
</p><p>That had been way too easy. Why had he left without even trying anything, without even getting an erection? This didn't make any sense. He definitely should've–</p><p>That's when she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed certain things about the spot where her panties usually were that… didn't look right. And as she turned and stared at the garment, her eyes went wide and she let out a little gasp.</p><p>
  <em>Is that… is that his…?</em>
</p><p>At first, a deep, powerful anger flared up inside of her. Like a fire, it spread through her completely and for a second all she wanted to do was chase that little bastard and beat the shit out of him for what he'd done.</p><p>But then, the smell of the boy's cum on her panties reached her nose, and she froze.</p><p>Part of her wanted to convince herself that it was disgusting, that she hated it and that she wanted nothing to do with it. But… her body was much more honest than her mind was. She took another sniff, feeling her legs go weak at the potent, powerful musk that invaded her brain and made her feel a lot hotter all of a sudden, and not because of anger.</p><p>She moved toward the garment slowly, tentatively, as though she still were trying to convince herself to back off. But she couldn't. Instead, she slowly extended one arm and grabbed the soaked panties by their elastic, pulling it up, closer to her face.</p><p>She almost went cross-eyed at the sudden, powerful musk that hit her nose like a punch to the face. It was so strong and… virile. It entered her nose and stuck to her brain like glue, like a drug that would definitely keep her hooked to it. It was absolutely insane; how in the hell could a kid produce something like this!? She unconsciously swallowed, feeling as her mouth started to water.</p><p>Once again, her body started moving as though on its own, most of her brain too taken in by the scent to be able to object. Slowly, carefully, she stuck the tip of her tongue out of her mouth and got closer, until the barest goop of cum touched it. At that, she pulled back, saving her tongue back in her mouth and unconsciously tasting the spunk.</p><p>Her eyes went wide. If the scent was enough to drive her wild, then the taste was truly out of this world. It was strong and salty and surprisingly still warm. She felt as that warmth seeped into her body, flowing outwardly until almost all of her was enveloped in a very annoying, sticky heat that she'd never experienced before. Her legs were shaking and her breathing had gotten heavier.</p><p>She caught herself for a moment, but then, she did something that not even she could've predicted.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe…</em>
</p><p>Slowly, arms shaking, she grabbed the panties by the elastic and lowered them, raising her left leg so she could slip in. Something in her brain told her that this was a terrible idea. That she should definitely stop right now before things got really out of hand, but that voice was too muffled by her own horniness for her to be able to listen, and so she proceeded.</p><p>The leg went in easily. She gulped, then raised the other leg, pushing it in slowly as well. Her body felt feverous with heat as she grabbed onto both sides of the panties and started to slowly pull them up, making well sure that she didn't drip any of Matarou's cum onto the floor, wanting it all against herself instead.</p><p>
  <em>This is bad… this is really bad but…</em>
</p><p>There was no going back. With one final push, she pulled her panties all the way up until they fit her perfectly. Immediately she felt as Matarou's enormous load came into straight contact with her wet, dripping pussy, and the warm, powerful sensation was something she never could've prepared for.</p><p>"H-hhaah!"</p><p>She threw her head back, eyes closing tightly every muscle in her body contracting as a powerful orgasm burst through her entire body, leaving her weak and shaking, barely able to keep herself on her feet. She had to lean against the wall in order to keep herself standing. Her limbs shook violently and her breathing was quick and heavy.</p><p>
  <em>W-was that…?</em>
</p><p>It was clear as day. Ryuuko had just had her first orgasm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She went the rest of the day without taking the cum-soaked panties off, which not only excited her inwardly but it also served to make sure Matarou hadn't yet beaten her in their little game.</p><p>He seemed surprise when she came downstairs, not looking flustered or surprised in the slightest. In fact, she even smiled smugly at him as she did so, knowing that she was the one ahead so far. Of course the boy couldn't say anything, not with his mother so close, but he made sure to glare at her plenty.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ryuuko was helping Suyuko set up the table for lunch later when the older woman stopped, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.</p><p>"Hm? Is something wrong, Ms. Mankanshoku?" asked Ryuuko, blinking confusedly.</p><p>"Oh no, it's nothing, just…"</p><p>She tilted her head slightly, pressing a finger under her chin as though she were deep in thought.</p><p>"It's the silliest thing, I could swear I'm smelling something very… odd, and strong," she muttered. "But I'm sure it's just something outside! Don't you worry, dear."</p><p>Ryuuko's eyes went wide, and she couldn't help but gulp. Cheeks growing red, she simply nodded and agreed with the woman, turning around so she wouldn't be so close to her anymore.</p><p>And yet, for the rest of the day, she made sure to bask in the feeling of the cum against her panties, as well as the clear stench that stuck to her body and skin all throughout. And all the while, she'd been preparing a plan in order to get ahead of Matarou in their game. A plan she would put into action tonight.</p><p><em>Let's see how you'll like this, you brat</em>, she thought, smiling.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Late that night, when everyone was asleep and loudly snoring, Ryuuko jumped out of the bed and, as slowly and silently as possible, sneaked into Matarou's room, making sure not to let the door make too much noise as it opened. The boy was indeed there, sleeping soundly on his bed. She knew for a fact that everyone in the Mankanshoku family were very heavy sleepers, so this would be a piece of cake.</p><p>She gently closed the door behind her and approached, climbing on top of the bed, kneeling above Matarou with a hungry look in her eyes. The boy kept snoring and sleeping, undisturbed.</p><p>
  <em>Alright… now, the next step…</em>
</p><p>Carefully, making sure she didn’t disturb him too much, she pulled the sheets off and revealed the boy's briefs, which were tight with the enormous bulge underneath, trying to escape. Ryuuko's eyes went wide at the sight, and she couldn't help but lick her lips. Yes, this is what she'd been looking for. This was how she would both get ahead of him in their game and also satisfy her own desires.</p><p>
  <em>I can't get enough… I need just a little bit more of this.</em>
</p><p>Even before pulling the briefs down, she could feel herself getting wet and hot. She gulped and pressed her thighs together, an uncomfortably pleasurable shiver running up her body, making her want to get on with this. Though of course, she wouldn't pull them down right away. Before, she just wanted to… to check it out a little bit. To get another whiff of it.</p><p>Hands on the boy's waist, the leaned down until her nose was almost touching his bulge and took a long whiff, eyes closed. The effect was immediate. His musk hit her like a punch to the face, so strong and virile and… intoxicating, much more so than the cum she'd gotten a sniff of a few hours ago. She honestly couldn't believe it. How in the hell were little kids nowadays packing up members like this!? And worst of all, why did it smell so good? It made her mind swim, made her want nothing but to pleasure and slave over the beautiful cock all night long.</p><p>But no. As far gone as she was, she wouldn't let herself be drawn fully to her desires yet. She was here to win the game, not to get herself off, at least not entirely. And for that, she'd devised a genius plan.</p><p>Only… well… she could sniff it a little more, there would be no harm in that.</p><p>She smelled all over his crotch for a few minutes, practically getting high off the intense, wonderful musk. And when she was finally done, when she pulled back and got ready to continue with her plan, her panties were positively soaked with her juices.</p><p>
  <em>Now, let's see here…</em>
</p><p>Slowly, she pulled the elastic on his shorts down, and like a spring, his monstrous cock popped out with a strength and speed that almost caught her off guard. It was… even more striking in person than it'd been through a simple bulge. Ryuuko gulped, once again feeling as though her body started moving on its own. She had to keep reminding herself that this was so she could win, not so that she could submit to this little brat.</p><p>
  <em>Alright, next phase.</em>
</p><p>Before proceeding with what she had in mind, she took something out of her pocket and smiled deviously. It was something she'd taken from Mako. Red lipstick. She popped it open and applied it to her lips, leaving them a bright, lascivious red that could be seen even in the darkness of the room. Then, satisfied, she put it back in her pocket and leaned down so she would be face to face with Matarou's wonderful specimen.</p><p>She made sure to take hold of it slowly, gently, so that the boy wouldn't wake up. As soon as her fingers touched the supple skin of his cock, she felt it start to go hard, and a shiver ran through her body at the sight. As she moved her hands timidly, the cock got bigger and bigger until there was no doubt it was standing at its full size, so incredibly thick that Ryuuko could barely wrap around it, and only by using both of her hands. To think this is what she'd have to overcome…</p><p><em>I… I've gotten through worse</em>, she convinced herself. <em>This is nothing!</em></p><p>And to prove that, she leaned down and gave the tip of his cockhead a small kiss. Immediately she felt his cock throb with surprising force, almost slipping from her hands. Ryuuko smiled and gave it another smooch, followed by a tentative lick. A small bead of precum came out the top, and she was quick to lick it up as well, rolling it around the inside of her mouth to coat it in its taste. It wasn't nearly as strong as that of his thick cum, but it was definitely a good start.</p><p>Her fingers started moving a little bit as well, running up and down his massive length as she used her tongue to massage the head, lavishing it and covering it in her saliva. The taste was indescribable. She honestly couldn't get enough. More and more she continued to lick until that wasn't nearly enough; she wanted more, wanted to shove this entire beast into her mouth, and she wouldn't be satisfied until she managed just that.</p><p>Bracing herself, she pressed with her hands against the member, feeling it twitch, and tried to take as much of it as she could in her mouth. It was a challenge. She could barely get a few inches past the head before she felt her gag reflex start to rear its head, but she would not be defeated like this. She'd gotten through much worse before; she would definitely swallow down this thing to the base.</p><p>"Hglk! Ghrkl! GHhlk!"</p><p>She choked and spluttered as she continued pushing herself down, opening her mouth as wide as she could, the muscles on her throat contracting as they tried to accommodate for the massive intrusion. It really was out of this world. She could feel a huge bulge start forming in her neck as she kept swallowing down the member as far down as it would go, almost to the point where she feared it might break her in two.</p><p>But that only made it more exciting, more of a challenge. And Ryuuko loved challenges.</p><p>
  <em>Just a little more… come on, you're almost there.</em>
</p><p>With a little bit of self-encouragement, Ryuuko managed to finally touch Matarou's pelvis with the tip of her nose after what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. She could hardly believe it. She was actually deepthroating this boy's cock. Matarou was still fast asleep, though she could feel him groan and move a little in his sleep. His cock was very active however, twitching and throbbing inside her throat, sending delightful shivers all throughout her body.</p><p>It was the most wonderful feeling, and Ryuuko couldn't get enough of it. She rolled her tongue around his length, as little space as there was inside her mouth for it. She was stuffed to the brim, barely able to breathe. But still she kept at it, trying to swallow more, trying to shove it as deep down as she could.</p><p>She couldn't stop gagging and spluttering, drooling all over his shaft, coated entirely with a mix of their fluids. Her throat wrapped him tight. A mix of pain and pleasure racked through her body every time she took him deep down, feeling like it was down to her stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, now this…</em>
</p><p>Once she finally reached the end, Ryuuko made sure to press her lips as tightly as she could against the base of his cock, leaving a bright ring of red lipstick around it, marking just how far down she'd taken him. This was also part of her plan, of course. Not only would Matarou wake up and see the mark, realizing how incredible she was, but he'd have also cummed in her mouth, surely one of his biggest fantasies, without even being awake. It'd have been like missing the whole thing.</p><p>Ryuuko smiled at the thought. It served him right for being such a little creep. So he wanted a taste of her? Well here it was. Too bad he wouldn't get to actually enjoy it.</p><p>She continued with her assault, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could, feeling as Matarou's thickness rubbed against every inch of her throat over and over, sending shivers of excitement all throughout her body. She really was using her throat like a cocksleeve to get him off. But it was okay. Everything would be worth it once her plan paid off.</p><p>To make sure he cummed fast and cummed hard, she also cupped his balls with her free hand while she continued to fellate his member, using every trick in the book she'd learned of online to get him off. Her technique was nothing short of incredible. She kept fucking her throat on his massive cock over and over, body getting hotter the more time that passed. Even though it was only a few minutes she felt as though they'd been hours. By the time Matarou's balls started contracting and his cock twitched a few times, her jaw was so sore she doubted she could speak well for the next week.</p><p>And yet she continued, relentless. Matarou was getting close, she could feel it. She needed to get him off before he could wake up. And not only that, she also needed to taste the boy's delicious cum just a little more. That, of course, didn't mean she would lose or anything. It was just a little bonus of her plan. She deserved it after spending so long thinking about it.</p><p>Finally, the moment came. In his sleep Matarou started to shift and groan more and Ryuuko could feel the signs of his incoming orgasm in the way his cock twitched violently in her mouth, the thick head of his cock swelling, almost getting stuck inside of her.</p><p><em>Here it comes!</em> She thought excitedly. <em>Alright, let's see here…</em></p><p>The first big twitch sent a thick, huge rope of cum directly down her throat, but she was fast to pull back before the next could arrive. That one she managed to take inside her mouth. Yet it was so thick and substantial that it filled it almost entirely with that one rope alone, and just like she'd planned, she was forced to take the cock out of her mouth and leave it standing there vertically as it continued spouting rope after rope of thick, smelly cum.</p><p>While that happened, Ryuuko closed her eyes tightly and took a good, long taste of the spunk swimming inside her mouth before she proceeded to slowly swallow it. Every cell in her body shivered with pleasure. It was incredible. It was the tastiest, heaiest, most foul-smelling thing she'd ever put in her mouth and she honestly couldn't get enough of it. She'd gotten absolutely addicted.</p><p>What's more, as she finished swallowing and looked down, she saw that Matarou's body was mostly covered in his own cum, which was enough to get her to smile. That's what he deserved. Now all that was left was for her to leave the room without anyone noticing and leaving him there covered in his own cum, without even the benefit of knowing he'd gotten the best blowjob of his life.</p><p>
  <em>I win…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning came mostly unceremoniously. Ryuuko walked downstairs early in the morning as usual and got ready for breakfast while the rest of the family went around the house preparing their respective things.</p><p>And yet, as she reached the kitchen, she noticed Matarou there. Much like she'd expected, he looked extremely confused, which meant he hadn't yet connected the dots regarding what had happened the night before. Good. Maybe the idiot thought he'd had a wet dream or something. The thought brought a smile to     Ryuuko's face.</p><p>She sat on the table waiting for breakfast, and just when Suyuku entered the room with a plate of her unique cookies, she froze again. This time, she stared at Ryuuko intently, a warm, motherly mile forming on her face.</p><p>"Ryuuko, that's such a lovely red lipstick you're wearing!" she exclaimed, resting her cheek on her palm. "It really suits you! What's the occasion? Are you trying to charm a boy or something?</p><p>Matarou's reaction was immediate. He was still in the kitchen but Ryuuko could see him perfectly from where she was. The boy froze, eyes going completely wide. He was so shocked that he almost dropped the small pile of plates he had in his hands. Then, slowly, he turned toward Ryuuko, only for her to flash him a wide, smug grin</p><p>"Oh… something like that, maybe," she replied, returning the smile. Her voice was smug and full of confidence. "But he might just be a dumbass. I doubt he's worth my time."</p><p>At that comment, she saw Matarou's eyes narrow. The boy scowled at her, that angry yet determined look on his face spelling something out very clearly.</p><p>
  <em>You're going down.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>